


Distraction

by EclecticIsMyMiddleName



Series: Attack on Titan - Modern AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex as a distraction, Smut, Storms, Vaginal Fingering, connie praises the hell out of sasha, gratuitous use of the fuck word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticIsMyMiddleName/pseuds/EclecticIsMyMiddleName
Summary: Sasha gets scared of a storm while Connie's at the supermarket. As soon as he gets home, she demands he distract her. How can he say "no"?





	Distraction

"Just get home as soon as possible, okay?!" Sasha cried into her cellphone. Connie had to hold it almost an inch away from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf.  
  
"I promise to finish up as soon as I can," he replied, holding the phone to his ear with one hand and pushing the shopping cart with the other. He would've brought his girlfriend to the supermarket with him, except that she was an impulsive shopper and they _really_ needed to stay on budget right now.  
  
Thunder rumbled outside and Connie saw flashes of lightning in the supermarket windows. The weather channel had predicted storms but he disregarded the warning when he saw how blue the sky was. His heart sank as he regretted making Sasha stay home. He knew she hated storms and hated being alone in them even more.  
  
"I'll be home soon," he promised as a particularly loud boom of thunder rolled overhead. Sasha whimpered on the other end of the phone and he felt his chest tighten. "Just hang on, babe. I'm almost done."

Sasha managed a weak goodbye and hung up.

* * *

  
The rain pounded on the roof as Connie pulled the car into the garage. The noise was so loud he couldn't hear himself think. Stepping through the door with the groceries, he shouted, "Sasha! I'm home!"  
  
He headed for the kitchen and as soon as he placed the bags on the counter, footsteps came bounding into the room. He turned around just in time for Sasha to throw herself at him. She gripped him in a tight hug and he hugged her back, placing a kiss on top of her head.  
  
"I'm back, babe," he said, nuzzling his cheek against her temple as she clung to him. He grinned at how close she was pressing herself to him.  
  
"Welcome back," she replied, untangling her arms from him. Connie almost yelped when she started undoing his belt buckle. "Now fucking help me!"  
  
"Sasha! What are y-?"  
  
Sasha gripped his shirt collar and yanked him down into a heated kiss, her lips crashing against his. He instinctively kissed her back, one hand snaking around her waist and the other cupping the back of her head.  
  
When they broke apart, Sasha's hands went straight for his belt again.  
  
"Whoa, babe! Wait!" he protested, his hands clamping on her wrists. "Hold on a second." He chuckled, pulling his lips into a crooked grin. "You know I'd love to get right to that, but I haven't even put the groceries away." He raised an eyebrow and winked. "After that, I promise I'm all yours."  
  
Sasha opened her mouth to reply but thunder boomed and she whimpered. Ripping her hands from Connie's grasp, she frantically resumed trying to undo his belt.  
  
"Honey, I know this is rushed," she explained as he tried to stop her again. "But I need a distraction right now. I need you, baby." She made a frustrated noise as she tried in vain to unbuckle his belt. "Now get your dick out!"  
  
"B-But, the groceries-"  
  
"Connie Springer!" Sasha snapped, her brow furrowing as she practically glared at him. "Either you fuck me right now, or you don't fuck me _at all_ tonight!"  
  
Less than half a second later, Connie cupped her face and kissed her hard. He shoved his tongue between her lips and felt a thrill go through him as Sasha moaned against his lips. Her hands free, Sasha unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Connie groaned in the back of his throat as Sasha dipped her hands beneath the waistband of his jeans. She stroked him through his underwear and his breath hitched. Breaking the kiss, he buried his face in her neck as his hands rested on her hips.  
  
"Fuck," he said under his breath as she kissed along his neck. He inhaled sharply when her cold fingertips made contact with his skin. Sasha's fingers brushed his happy trail before slipping beneath the waistline of his boxers.  
  
"You like that, honey?" she murmured as her boyfriend groaned against her neck. Grinding her palm against his shaft, she grinned as she heard him gasp. His fingertips dug into her hips as her fingers circled the head of his cock.  
  
"God," he panted, leaning back against the counter and looking down at her. Sasha felt a swell of pride at the blush spreading across Connie's cheeks and down to his shoulders.  
  
"I know something else you'll like," she purred, gazing at him through half-lidded eyes. Leaning forward, she nipped at his neck until she found his jaw. Biting down on the pulse point right below his jaw, she sucked hard. A loud groan escaped Connie as his mouth fell open. Panting harder, he arched his back and almost melted against the counter.  
  
"Babe, s-slow down," he said, feeling weak in the knees. Sweat was beading on his forehead as pressure was building in his groin with each pump of her hand. "I-I won't last much longer i-if you keep this up."  
  
"Race you to the bedroom, then?" she replied, giggling as she bit her lip. She took off without warning and Connie scrambled after her.  
  
"Hey! Not fair!" he shouted, laughing as she shut the door behind her before he could get into the bedroom. "Aw, c'mon, babe!" He heard her laughing on the other side of the door. "You can't just get a guy all hot and bothered and then lock him out!"  
  
The door opened and half a second later, Sasha's hands were on his collar again, tugging him into the room with her. After a kiss that left him out of breath, Connie found himself being pushed on the bed.  
  
He shed his coat and shirt as Sasha took off her top. His heart beat faster as she took her hair out of it's ponytail, shaking her hair out.  
  
"God, you're beautiful," he said as she climbed on top of him.  
  
Straddling him, Sasha blushed as she straightened. "You always say that."  
  
"Because it's true, babe," Connie replied as she reached back to unhook her bra. Sasha blushed harder and bit her lip. Tossing her bra to side, Sasha laid down on top of him and placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
Thunder rumbled outside but Sasha didn't notice as Connie rolled them over so he was on top of her. He kissed her slowly as one hand traveled down her torso. Once he got the button of her pants undone, he wedged his thigh between her legs and plunged his hand down her pants.  
  
"This okay, babe?" he asked, breaking away to catch his breath. Sasha nodded and spread her legs wider as Connie stroked her through her underwear. His fingers brushed against her clit through the fabric and Sasha whimpered. Nudging aside the fabric, Connie slipped a finger into her and she gasped. "Feel good?"  
  
"Yes!" she replied, whimpering again as he found her sweet spot. "Keep doing that, honey." Cupping his face, she pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Her back arched as he added another finger. Running her fingers through his hair, Sasha moaned against his lips as pressure started building in her groin.  
  
Connie broke away to catch his breath and looked her up and down. His eyes took in the blush on her cheeks and shoulders. The way her hair fanned out against the pillow made her look positively angelic. "You're so beautiful, Sasha."  
  
She giggled. "I bet you say that to all the girls."  
  
He chuckled at her joke and shook his head. "Nope. None of them are on your level, babe."  
  
"Charmer," she teased, sinking her head back deeper into the pillow as Connie's fingers moved faster. "Oh, don't stop..." Her hips bucked against his hand and she mewled. " Don't stop...just a-a little slower - ah!" His fingers found the right speed and she felt the pressure in her groin building faster and faster. "Right there, honey! Ah!"  
  
Connie couldn't take his eyes off her as she threw her head back as far as she could, exposing her long, graceful neck. Her mouth fell open in a perfect "O" and her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"God, you're so gorgeous," he praised, feeling breathless himself as he watched her reach climax. "You look amazing like this, babe." Her neck and shoulders flushed harder as she bucked her hips against his hand with increasing earnest.  
  
"Just - a little - longer!" she grunted through grit teeth, her nails digging into his shoulders as she felt herself go over the tipping point. "C-Connie! Fuck!" She squeezed her thighs together tightly, trapping his hand in place as she came with a loud cry. "Oh, God! Fuck! Fuck, oh my God!"  
  
Connie felt himself harden as she squeezed down on his fingers, riding out the shock waves of her orgasm. When she finally relaxed, Connie pulled his fingers out of her as she panted to catch her breath.  
  
Bringing his fingers to his mouth, Connie made a show of licking his fingers clean and Sasha snorted.  
  
"You're so gross!" she teased, laughing and swatting his arm.  
  
"You don't seem to mind," he pointed out with a smirk, the tangy taste of her still on his tongue as he brought his lips to hers. A shudder ran down Sasha's spine as Connie slipped his tongue into her mouth and she tasted herself. Her moan was muffled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She adjusted her position so that Connie was right between her legs.  
  
"I want to go farther," she said when they broke apart.  
  
"You sure you're ready?" he asked, reaching up. He tucked a stray strand of hair out of her face and Sasha sighed in content as his finger nails grazed her scalp. "I don't want it to hurt."  
  
"I'm fine, honey," Sasha assured him, cupping his cheek. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes and lowered her voice. "Besides, you know I like it a little rough."  
  
Her words sent a shiver down his spine. In an instant, he was rifling through the nightstand as quick as he could. While he was busy pulling out the lube and condoms, Sasha shimmied out of her jeans. Connie followed her lead and pulled down his jeans. Once they were around his ankles, he kicked them off.  
  
He exhaled in relief when he slipped out of his boxers and no longer felt the fabric restricting his hard-on. He was about to open one of the condom packages when Sasha snatched it from his hand.  
  
"I got this," she said, ripping open the package and rolling it onto his cock. She dragged her fingers against his cock harder than necessary to elicit a quiet groan from him.  
  
"You're driving me crazy, babe," he muttered as she leaned forward and nipped at his earlobe. Moving to his neck, she sank her teeth into his skin just hard enough to make him groan again, then swiped her tongue over the teeth marks. "Please, baby, I'm dying over here."  
  
"Then get on your back already," she purred, pushing him onto the mattress. The bed creaked as she got up to slip out of her underwear. Taking the bottle of lube, she slicked her hand with it and applied it to his cock. He bit back another groan as she palmed him harder than necessary. Straddling him, she braced herself by placing her hands on his chest and locking her elbows. Leaning her weight onto her hands, she slowly sank herself down on him.  
  
"Oh, fuck," he whispered as he watched her sink onto his cock. Pleasure jolted through him as she took more of him and his hands instinctively gripped her hips. "Fuck, you're amazing."  
  
She giggled at the praise. "So are you." Biting her lip, she whimpered as she sank down all the way. "Oh, God!" Her hands pressed into his chest as she started moving her hips. Her movements were broken and languid at first until she adjusted her position. Dragging her hands down his torso, she halted her hands on his lower abdomen. His happy trail tickled her palms as she pressed down, arching her back forward as this new angle allowed his cock to hit her sweet spot.  
  
"Feel good, babe?" Connie asked, his heart banging in his chest as Sasha ground her hips down on him. "God, you feel amazing..."  
  
"F-Fuck, I can't-" she huffed, sweat beading on her brow as pressure built higher and higher in her groin. Connie bucked his hips up and his cock hit her sweet spot roughly. "Ah! Shit!" He winced as her nails dug into his skin.  
  
He could feel his own climax building but he ignored it as best he could. "Y-You almost there, babe?"  
  
"So - close!" Sasha managed, squeezing her eyes shut tight as she concentrated on keeping her hips bucking at a consistent speed. "I - ah! I need more!" She clamped her hand down on his and brought it to her groin. His fingers slipped between her folds, the rough pads of his fingertips rubbing circles on her clit. Sasha's nails cut into his skin as sparks of pleasure brought her over the edge. "Dammit! Fuck! Fuck, Connie! Oh, God!"  
  
Connie grunted, gritting his teeth as her muscles clamped down on him. Pleasure fogged his mind until all he wanted was to get off, but he bit the inside of his cheek to distract himself until Sasha had finished completely.  
  
Riding out the shock waves, Sasha's hips jerked erratically as she clenched her thighs against his hips. Gradually, her movements slowed and she languidly bucked her hips as she came down from her climax. Her whole body relaxed as she panted heavily.  
  
By now, Connie was aching for release so bad, he had bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to taste blood. "Babe? Sasha, honey, I-I need to get off. Please, baby, I need it!"  
  
"Go ahead," she panted, nodding her head. He didn't need to be told twice. His hands on her hips tightened and he lifted her hips enough so he could thrust up into her. She cried out the sliding of his cock activated overstimulated nerves. She bit her lip to keep quiet as her brain flooded with a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
  
"S-So close!" he said, panting harder as the pressure in his abdomen built higher. He was so close to climaxing before that it only took a few more thrusts before the pressure in his groin suddenly released. He threw his head back against the mattress as he groaned, not caring how loud he was. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"  
  
As Connie relaxed against the bed, his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Sweat dripped down his temple and into his hair, but he was so spent he didn't care to wipe away the sheen of sweat on his forehead.  
  
"How was that, honey?" Sasha asked, slipping off of him and laying down beside him. She cuddled up next to him and he immediately wrapped an arm around her. Her heart was beating so fast and hard, he felt it against his ribs as she pressed closer to him.  
  
"That was amazing, babe," he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I think we both needed that."  
  
Sasha listened for a moment, then giggled. "Storm's over."  
  
"Guess I proved to be the best distraction, huh?" he said, smirking down at her. A thought entered his head and his expression fell away. "Hey, wait. Is this gonna happen _every_ time a storm rolls in?"  
  
Sasha blushed and traced circles on his chest with her index finger. "Well, it _did_ distract me from the storm."  
  
"Oh, God," he groaned, laughing as he clapped a hand against his forehead. "The weather channel predicted storms for the rest of the week! Looks like we won't be leaving this bed for a while?"  
  
Without warning, Sasha climbed on top of him. Straddling him with her thighs, she smirked at him. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter if you wanna go follow me there! :)  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/EclecticWrites   
> My handle is @EclecticWrites.


End file.
